The present invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly to a drilling tool or a drilling and driving tool.
Power tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of the main requirements for such a power tool is to design it so that the tool itself held in the power tool can be located as close as possible to an outer contour of the power tool housing to allow drilling or driving in limited clearance areas. In known power tools of this type the motor is conventionally arranged immediately behind a chuck sometimes with a clutch therebetween. In this construction the outer diameter of the motor and/or the clutch determines the diameter of the housing which accommodates the same. A power tool is also known in which a motor is located on a separate shaft and faces rearwardly, and the transmission is performed through toothed gears which determine the diameter of the housing. In both cases the diameter of the housing is quite substantial, and the outer contour of the housing projects radially beyond the outer contour of the chuck, thus limiting manipulations with the power tool in narrow clearance spaces.